


A Library Enthusiast

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Love Can Be Found At The Oddest Of Places [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Explicit Smut, Implied Insemination Kink, Masturbation, Multi, Open Relationship, Polyamorous relationship offer, Polyamory, Reader of Colour, Reader-Insert, Relationship - Romantic, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in Library, female character of colour, switching POV, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You thought it would a normal night at the library. Close up, and go home. No one usually came this late. However, a Shield has a complete different plan. He was there for a book...but also to see his favourite librarian.





	A Library Enthusiast

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of my series Love Can Be Found At The Oddest of Places. This will focus on Gladiolus Amicitia. Reader is in a relationship with Nyx Ulric, but it is an open relationship. 
> 
> Thank you Vathekael for helping me!
> 
> Enjoy some shameless smut.

Grinning to himself, Gladio made his way to the library in the Citadel. It had gone quite some time since the destined sex party, and he had not managed to make his way to the library at all during that time, his duties having gotten in the way. Besides, had he gone too early, he would've felt like he was forcing you to recall that night. While you had been in on everything, being behind a mask was very different from being face to face. Even though he didn't want to push you, he was really looking forward to this new book that had recently come out, and didn't want to wait any longer. 

Entering the grand halls of the library, his eyes scanned for any sign of you. He hadn't been lying when he called you his favourite librarian. You really could find everything he was looking for in the wink of an eye.

It was close to closing time, your lips kicking up when Nyx send you a naughty message again. The silly dork. You sat behind your desk, all alone in the library as everyone had already left for the night. Even your co-workers, and it was up to you to put the last books away and close up for the night. 

Tomorrow was Sunday, so you needed to make triple sure everything was put away and locked up as no one would be here till Monday morning. Of course the library and Archives could be opened on appointments, but none were scheduled tomorrow. 

Checking your computer, you send the list of books that were on your cart to your little tablet and stood up. Your heels clicking as you went to your cart and double checked it. Systems were handy, but mistakes could be made. It would be a pain in the butt if you looked for books in the system, and found out there had been a mess up in the system when restocking. In addition, there was also a large batch of new books that had arrived as well. 

Your cheeks heated up when you saw it was one of yours as well. You wrote under an alias so the library didn’t know they had ordered your book. Even though it made you smile, it made you a bit embarrassed as well. 

Hearing the noise of someone on heels walking around, Gladio quickly followed the sound, his own footsteps echoing in the large room. Even with so many books and shelves, the acoustics of the place was crazy. Turning around the corner, he grinned when he saw that it was indeed you, just like he had hoped. His own little cute butt to ogle. 

However, he was there on a mission, and ogling could come later. Stepping up to you, he opened his mouth to make a comment when he saw the book he had been looking for in your hand. "Hey, that's exactly what I wanted to ask you about! I knew I liked you for a good reason." His voice was like honey and whiskey, just dirty enough to be taken friendly, even as he eyed all your assets.

You had mentally groaned when you heard footsteps. Seemed you weren't going to go home just.... Your eyes turned huge as you recognised that voice, your nipples immediately stiffening. Your eyes flickering to the book in your hands.  _ Someone smite you now. _ Any book than this one. "Oh, the book sucks," you lied as smoothly as possible as you hoped your hair framed your cheeks enough seeing you had it pinned half-up. No blushing. No blushing. "May I suggest something? We got quite a few good books." Anything to get him away from  _ that  _ book.

His smile could only be described as filthy, eyeing you amused. "No, that's the one I want. Nothing else." How come you reacted like that? Was there something about the book that got your panties all soaking? The book was obviously published under a fake name, but he couldn't help but wonder... Crossing his arms, his eyes lit up. "Wouldn't want to pass up on reading something you wrote." 

No matter that he was an avid fan of the series. That you didn't need to know. But teasing you was too much fun. Leaning forward, he growled low in your ear. "I have to fuck my fist after reading those." Was he being to pushy? You had seemed like you wanted to ask him to stay last time, and he knew that you'd punch him in the gut if he did something you didn't like. So, he decided to push. Of course, he would back off the moment he noticed his advances weren’t welcome. 

“Aaah!" You stepped back and held the book behind your back. "I've absolutely no idea what you're talking about! And the book has been reserved so you're not getting it. Not at all. Nope.  _ No _ !" Oh god, you were protesting too much. How the hell had he figured out it was something you had written? How!!! 

And excuse you, Mister Amicitia. He looked as sinful, no even more so than the last time you had seen him at the party. Part of you has expected that you wouldn't see him again. But he here was. Coming on strong and dirty. "You should get a fleshlight. Be kinder to your cock." Why had you said that? By the Six, that was absolutely filthy. Your eyes meeting those dark amber ones, filled with lust and hunger. Your thighs pressing together as you wished you had put on your dress pants instead of the tight pencil skirt.

"Hmm, I like a real fleshlight much more. You offering?" Cocking his hip, the lust in his eyes shone boldly. "It would make me forget about the book." No it wouldn't, and you knew it. But he had to try, you looking absolutely stunning with your hair done, and that skirt hugging your hips and legs so nicely. Just begging him to tear it off of you. But he didn't want to push you  _ too much _ . Taking a step back, he threw his hands up in surrender. "If you don't want you, I can always order the book, and a fleshlight with it."

Your eyes narrowed amused in response. "You're an absolute brat, you know that? Hitting on a poor librarian who is just trying to save you from a bad book and here you are, not appreciating me!" you whined amused as you shook your head, your curls bouncing around. At the same time, your nipples pushed against the fabric of your shirt. 

For a moment, you hesitated. But Nyx had actually encouraged you to give it a try. Had whispered filthy things in your ear during the nights in the darkness of the bedroom. Evil man. Biting on your bottom lip, you watched him with heat in your eyes. Like a little kitten trapped by a big dangerous bear who wanted to lick her up like honey.

Seemed like you were starting to give in after all, the way you worried your lip hinting at a want coursing through you. A chance after all. "You're my favourite after all. I'll appreciate you in any way you want." On his knees between your legs, hip to hip, or his cock in your throat. Whichever you wanted, you'd get. A good fuck against the shelves, your moans echoing through the hall. 

The thought made his cock stiffen, his leather pants hiding nothing. Standing up straight, he held out his hand. "But I really want to read that book. Maybe I can even give you some pointers." Or source material. His gaze was hungrily raking you up and down, making it very clear what he offered you.

"Brat," you drawled amused again but gave in, handing him the book with a little pout on your face. "Now, are you allowing me to close up the library and sign out the book? Or are you going to disrupt my work some more, huh?" you teased him, poking his stomach amused as he towered over you. Glad in a way he was wearing a black tank top as him bare chested already would make your brain go crazy. 

Dear Six, why was he wearing leather pants? Everyone could get a sexy eye fill of the broadsword he carried around in there. His body a muscular hot wall. Exhaling deeply, your fingers trembled a little bit as a little storm was raging inside of you. Your tongue darting over your full lips as your eyes flickered up again. "You’re aftershave is nice. Which one is it?" Maybe you would get it and spray it on a hoodie of yours. Your hand splayed on his stomach now, feeling his muscles and warmth. Was this really okay?

Letting you set the pace, his arms hung by his side. If you wanted to go further than just friendly touches, he'd let you make the move. But after that it was fair game until you told him to stop. "Mountain Lodge." It smelled like the outdoors, and it always made him happy. Seemed like it was making you happy too. He had heard rumors that you were together with a Glaive, and he could bet it was Nyx Ulric, the man that had been at the party. 

Why did they even bother with masks? Everyone knew everyone anyway. Especially them, since they were so tattooed. However, he knew Nyx, and while that man was possessive over his girl, that party must have had something to do with it all, as you would never cheat on your partner. Gladio knew you too well. Seemed like Nyx had his mind open for some fun with fellow thirsters of you. Good. "I can rub it off on you."

Your eyes flashed amused as you finished putting away the last books. "Mmm you think? Wouldn't it mix too much with sweat and what not? If my guess of your kind of rubbing off is true," you flirted amused with him while you locked the doors, turning off most of the lights to make it truly look like the library was closed for today - already after 8pm. 

Walking back to your desk, you felt and heard him follow you. His presence almost overwhelming. Sitting down, you kept glancing at him as you signed out his book. Your fingers trembling faintly. 

"So, how have you been?" Picking up your phone, you texted Nyx so he knew where you would be. Not that you were going to meet tonight as he has the night shift, but he liked knowing if you left work in case something happened. And you saw no problem doing that. Should you tell Gladio? Would only be fair right?

When you walked away, his eyes glued themselves to your ass, feeling his pants getting tighter as you moved. He wanted to squeeze those buns, and maybe even rub his dick between them. Fuck, you were hot. 

Following you, he made his way to the checkout machine, finally getting his book. Although that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. Right now, he wanted to check you out. "I've been good, baby girl. No bad behaviour from me." He winked. "How's it going with the Hero? Heard you two are bumping uglies, and hearts." It was easy to see that Nyx had fallen for you, the way he'd wear a goofy smile, and his friends teased him for it every day. It made Gladio a bit jealous, but as long as you were happy, he'd stand his ground. You deserved happiness.

"Mmmhmm. No bad behaviour from you, huh? Sure," you teased him affectionately before getting a small goofy smile on your face. "It's going well." Your eyes went to the phone when it buzzed, picking up and reading the message. Starting to laugh. "He is telling us to have fun, and that you better make me come twice." 

You arched your eyebrow in almost a challenge as you put the phone in your back. He started about the fact that you’re with Nyx, so better to get all the cards on the table. "He has no problems of me spending time with you and doing...stuff." God you were so horrible. Could write the filthiest open but could barely say the word sex or something like that. "Actually, he has been encouraging me quite a bit."

Quirking a brow, he laughed. "If he only makes you come twice, then I'll have to teach him a thing or two." But it made him glad that he had been right about Nyx. That man did really like you, but he also seemed to know what had happened on that party. The connection the four of you had seemed to get. 

Walking over to you, and setting the book down on your desk, he leaned over it, watching you hungrily. "I will fuck you, on this desk. Make your pants and moans echo over the room as I pound your pussy. If Nyx isn't busy, he can join." You were Nyx's, after all. He was just a horny bystander, who might or might not want more from you as well.

"Poor Nyx. He's busy with his night shift so you guess it's just you and me." By the Six, he was a bulldozer. So powerful and growly. A bear to Nyx' panther behaviour. But you could handle this right. You could push back as hard as you were getting. "You've been dreaming about fucking my pussy, teddy bear? You only had my mouth at the party because you weren't quick enough. First come, first serve. Did you regret not pouncing faster? Taking so much time?" 

Your finger dragged over his sharp jaw, feeling his facial hair under your smooth skin. Stepping closer as you held his gaze, saw it darker with each dirty word that spilled from your lips. "Mmm. So eager. Did you fuck your fist, as you call it, after you went home? Didn't you want to turn around and come inside?"

His lips twitched as you talked, fingers gripping onto the wood of your desk so hard they were turning white. Who would've thought you'd have such a dirty mouth? He must've fucked it good to turn it that filthy. Smirking, he decided he loved it. Straightening up, he stepped into your personal space, hand landing on your ass as he gazed at you hungry, teeth bared in a grin. 

"I fucked my fist, and came all over the sheets, howling your name. And then I did it again. And the next day." Leaning down so that he was inches apart from your lips, he growled. "I wanted to enter your home, and then push into you, fuck your pussy until you were brimming with my cum. Fill you up all night, until my balls were empty and you drippingly full." Eyes almost black, he squeezed your ass. "And I'd make sure your womb drank, it, all."  _ Hello insemination kink, meet Gladio. _

Your heat pulsed with excitement as you grabbed the front of his shirt. His large bulge pressed against your stomach as your breasts pushed against his chest. Your ass clenched with anticipation. You panted as he made you ridiculously wet with those filthy ideas and images he spun in your mind. His breath fanned over your face as the tension rose.

"Such ambitions," you murmured, your lips so close against his as you rubbed your body lightly against his. Like a little cat getting her scent all over him. "Such hunger. You're going to try and fill me up tonight? Right here on my desk. No one is here. No one but you can get in here. Gonna fuck me good? From behind? Or me on my back. Gonna use that toy of yours in your pants? Fuck me raw?"

Hands grabbing your ass to squeeze, his eyes darkened with lust. "I'll fuck you so hard, you'll think of me the next time Ulric enters you." Growling, he crashed his lips against yours, hunger blazingly clear as his hands worked your butt, kneading the flesh appreciatively. While he cared for you, and felt more for you than just lust, he took what he was given. 

It was clear you were in a relationship with Nyx, and maybe he was just letting you have fun with another man. Didn't mean Nyx was okay with Gladio being a boyfriend of yours as well. Tonight, it seemed like it would be a repeat of the masked one. Nothing but a good fuck, with hidden emotions from his side to spice it all up.

"Promises, promises, promises." It was dangerous to prod a man as dominate like him. Your hands moving over his chest as you kissed him back eagerly. Giving him as good as he gave you, not some shrinking wallflower right now. 

He wanted fire? He'd have to be careful not to get himself burned. Your panties getting wetter with each stroke of his tongue against yours as he crushed your body against his. His hands kneading your ass like you were dough he needed to knead, and fuck it felt good. It was different from kissing Nyx, a whole different energy. 

But it turned you on nonetheless. Unable to deny that there was something between you two. Something hot and heavy, and special. You tried not to think too much, trying to focus on the physical effects only. But your mind did rush, did wonder. Wonder what was going on. "Gladio," you mewled against his lips as you pulled him closer with your legs.

"Fuck yes, Y/N," he growled in answer, holding you so close that you could feel his erection pressing against his pants. Not even the leather could hide it. You moaning his name was a turn on for him, no longer just an anonymous fuck. This was face to face, and he wanted to see every part of you as you came, your features overcome with pleasure as he branded his cock into your brain.

Ulric might have fun jewelry on his dick, but Gladio had the size and knowledge of how to use it. Stepping back, he motioned for the desk as he palmed his cock. "Over the table." He wanted to take you from behind, hear your moans as you tried to find purchase against the slick surface of the wood.

A fresh wave of wetness coated your folds and panties as you did what he commanded you. Bending over the table, you hiked up your skirts higher and presented your ass to him, covered by black lace. "Like this, handsome? Have you imagined fucking me like this while you grabbed my hair? Pounding into me while you watch my ass jiggle because of each thrusts."

Again you were riling him up, almost challenging him. Opening your blouse, your breasts spilled free. You twisted the upper part of your body a bit, so that the view he had was almost porn-worthy. All ready to fuck. Oh if Nyx saw this. He would moan and jerk off happily to the sight of it. The lust and...other emotions...inside of you made you needier, hotter. Bolder. Promiscuous even. "Take your cock out, want to see you fuck yourself first."

You weren't just some pretty girl following your daddy's orders. Good, he liked this much better. It also made the ignored emotions flare up, grabbing onto your feisty personality like a koala. Licking his lips, he studied every part of you, from your breasts to your ass, the lace barely hiding anything.

"Like I've done every night, thinking about you." Grinning, he unzipped his pants, his cock standing at attention as soon as it was freed. Licking a broad stripe along his hands, his eyes locked with yours, before he grabbed his cock. Instead of moving his hand along it, he smirked and did just what you had asked. 

Moving his hips, he began to fuck his fist, the other going down to fondle his balls. "I'd do this, and think it was your mouth again, your beautiful eyes half lidded as they looked up at me so lewdly. Or your pussy, swallowing me greedily."

Unable to stop yourself, you moved your hand into your panties and started to finger yourself as you watched the erotic sight in front of you. The wet sound of your fingers moving in and out of you filling the air. Your hips rocked eagerly, acting as if your fingers was his thick cock penetrating you. Fucking you like he fucked his fist. 

It was lewd. Naughty. But you fucking loved it. Wishing you could tape it. This was better than him fucking your mouth at the party. Being praised by him. 

You moaned as you worked your fingers faster, pushing you closer to the edge. "Go ahead. Fuck my pussy. It's all empty and weeping. It needs your big cock, spreading my walls till I'm almost crying. Mmmm or do you want to fuck me in the ass while you use your fingers on me?" Any other day you would be ashamed by your behaviour, but he brought this side out of you. Acting like a wanton slut, begging for a thick cock. Like a cat in heat.

Letting go of his dick, he moved over to you and lowered his pants, his cock smearing some precum onto your ass cheek. "Hmm not today, babe, didn't bring any lube with me." Not even him, jacked up on lust and affection, would be stupid enough to go in dry into your ass. Spit didn’t count in his eyes. 

Leaning over you, he let you feel his cock against your ass, the size of it daunting. "But I'd love to do it another time," he breathed into your ear, biting your lobe gently before straightening up. "Hands out of there, kitten." There was no pleasuring yourself tonight. If you were going to come, it was from his hands and cock alone. Dragging his hands over your ass, he slapped it once, chuckling as you jumped, a slight red mark already appearing on your skin.

"Brat," you shot amused as you leaned forward, grabbing the edge of your desk to have something to hold onto. Wiggling your ass, his cock moved against you. Soft moans and deep gasps slipping from your lips as your juices coated his cock. 

"Meow," you purred when he called you kitten, seems he liked using that nickname on you. The man much rougher than Nyx. You scolded yourself for still comparing the two of them. Just enjoy the moment. Let him fuck your brains out. And then you see what you were going to do with these confusing emotions. He felt so big against you, so much bigger than you were used to. It would be a bit of a struggle to take him all in, but it would be worth it.

He didn't even bother pushing your underwear down, just pulling it to the side as he grabbed his cock, dragging the head along your entrance, spreading more of his precum along it. "You ready kitten?" He was being a tease, and he knew it, but it felt like if he just shoved it in, it'd be over too soon.  _ Wham bam thank you ma'am _ . That was not something he wanted. Instead, he dragged it out as much as he could, without making his emotions evident. 

When the affirmation came from you, he wasted no time in breaching you, his cock getting swallowed greedily. However, he took it slow, inching inside of you as he felt your walls give in, stretching to accommodate his size. "So good kitten, taking me in. Fuck you feel so good, better than I wished for."

Your eyes rolled back as your jaw became slack, a little bit of drool trickling down the corner of your mouth. So fucking big. Your toes curled in your heels as your legs trembled. You had a hard time standing up, your knuckles became white as you held onto the edge so hard. 

Looking at him over your shoulder, you saw him watching how he entered you. How your folds parted around his cock, your juices glistening his skin. 

"Gladio. Oh yes. Gladio. Ah you're so big. Oh Six, you're so big!" you mewled loudly as he buried himself all the way in. His hips pressed against your behind. Your eyes connected with his, the things you saw made you tremble and shiver. Clasping down hard around his length. "Gladio," your voice shook as the emotions inside of you threatened to overwhelm you. Confused you. What was going on?

Watching his cock disappearing into you, was magical, even better than your mouth. However, it also made the emotions bubble up to the surface, shining clear in his eyes. That much was evident in how your breath hitched when you met his eyes, your voice trembling. 

It seemed the gig was up. Not moving, he sighed. It was better to come clean, instead of making you feel conflicted about the meeting. "I'm sorry, Y/N, but I want more than just a fuck. I know you're dating Ulric, and if this is all I get, I’ll show you the time of your life." It was out in the open now, and he remained statuesque, not moving. Should you decide that you didn't want him at all after that confession, he'd pull out and be on his way, only taking his book with him and disappearing into the night. But he hoped that your decision would be something else.

His confession made you look away as it took you by an almost surprise. Your eyes closing as your mind raced, trying to process it all. His cock still buried so deeply inside of you, his hands on your hips. This was the most awkward moment to have this conversation. 

"Would you be okay with you dating me and Nyx at the same time?" you whispered softly as you looked at him again. Placing your hand against his as you met those brilliant amber eyes. Your heart in your throat as for the moment the wild lust subsided. You knew Nyx was - mostly - okay. Hell. He had suggested it several times to you. Teased and encouraged you.

His eyes lit up at the question. It wasn't a rejection. "Yes, I would. Maybe he and I could even take you at the same time one day." He grinned, the hope sparked in his heart. There was no denying the awkwardness of the situation, but he chose to ignore it, focusing on only you and your walls still massaging him. Moving his thumb against your skin, he caressed you gently, a very stark contrast to what he had been doing just seconds ago. 

While he was not a man that generally shared his partner, he'd make an exception with you. Nyx had been first, after all, and was kind enough to let you enjoy the company of Gladio as well. Maybe Nyx would even enjoy fucking Gladio one day, while Gladio fucked you. The image actually turned him on, and his cock throbbed inside of you. "Are you okay with it?" Since you seemed so hesitant, he wanted to make sure that was indeed what you wanted.

"I must admit. I'm a bit unsure and on unknown territory. But I want to give it a shot. Or else I would always wonder how it could have been. I want to try." And hope it wouldn't crash and burn. Wouldn't end up with broken hearts all over. 

"Kiss me?" you asked hopeful as you felt his cock nice and twitch inside of you. Wondering what he was thinking that made his cock swell even more. There needed to be talks. And rules. And arrangements. Communication would be the most important so things wouldn't fester and poison whatever it was that grew between you all. But those were worries for later. "I wonder what the two of you would cook up together as a date."

Leaning over you, his chest against your back, he kissed you, his length making it not necessary to crane your neck too much. The kiss was surprisingly tender, a new uncharted territory for both of you, but with a promise of sweet riches. Rumbling a laugh, he kissed you again. "You'll see. Maybe we'll just do a helicopter competition with you as the judge." 

Maybe Nyx would win that, with his metals giving him some kind of advantage. He knew that this would need a lot of work to work, but having you this close, emotions out on display, made him feel like it was well worth it. 

"For now, just feel." With those murmured words, he began to thrust, almost pulling all the way out before sinking back in, the speed already pretty fast. This wasn't a proper love making, that could come later, when he didn't have you bent over your desk in the library. Now, it was about getting you to scream his name in passion.

You laughed when he talked about the helicopters, feeling all soft and happy because of the kiss but the sounds soon turned into loud obscene moans. Your body moving back and forth on the table as he rammed into you firmly. You could almost taste him in your mouth.

Your eyes rolling back, your stomach tightening painfully. But a good kind of pain. "Gladio. Oh god. It feels so good. I've been thinking about this in bed. Oh god. Yes. Just like that. Oh god." You sobbed in pleasure as the sound of his hips connecting with your behind filled the air. Working you hard and fast. Back into the frenzy that had been created before he confessed to you.

His pants still around his thighs, your panties pulled to the side, and his balls smacking against your clit with every movement painted a remarkably sinful scene, the sounds adding to the filthiness. It was perfect. With every thrust, you'd gasp, as if he was fucking the air out of your lungs. And you had been thinking about this in bed? 

Smirking lewdly, he was going to make sure you remembered it for many nights to come, while you rode Nyx's cock. Smacking your ass again, he angled his thrusts in a try to find that spot, sometimes stopping to rotate his hips against yours. "That's not what you're supposed to call me, kitten. What am I?" You two were already filthy, so why not add to it.

_ Oh no no no _ . Don't make you say it. He leaned closer, whispering it in a deep dark voice. Demanding for you to say it. He slowed down his thrusts, teasing you as he wanted you to submit. 

"Daddy. Please Daddy. Don't tease me. It's so hard....pun intended!" you laughed amused when he laughed as well, pressing a kiss against your throat as he sped up again. It felt so good. "Mmm. Daddy. I missed you. I kept hoping you would come by. Thought I had disappointed you."

"Never, kitten. You're a good girl, making Daddy proud." Even your pun had been amusing to him, making him chuckle in the middle of heated sex. Proud indeed. Still leaning over you, his thrusts were back to their brutal pace, the sound of skin against skin filling the air once more. 

"Tell Daddy what you need, kitten." While one of his hands tangled with yours, letting you squeeze it as your walls fluttered along his cock, the other one moved down to your clit, rubbing at it vigorously as he pounded into you.

"I need to come. I want to milk your cock, Daddy. Make your cum drip out of your pussy. Oh daddy. I'm close!" you warned him as you thrust and pushed back against him, impaling yourself hard on his cock. Your mouth watered as your thighs quivered, being thrown closer to the edge. Your whole body sweaty and making your clothes stick to your skin. It was so lewd. Fucking in the work area, clothes still on. Being fucked by the Prince's Shield. "Daddy, I'm such a dirty girl. I want to come around your cock. Feel your cum drip down my thighs."

"Then come, baby girl," he growled as he tweaked your clit, fucking you so hard the desk was creaking. He wanted to hear your groans and moans as you came, feel your walls squeezing him as you tried to get as much cum from him as possible. 

These walls would no longer be a place of silence and reading for him, but a trigger for memories of what the two of you had been up to, your mouth hanging open as you met his thrusts, taking your pleasure from him. It was so fucking hot. "Let Daddy see you come on his cock. I promise to fill you up, my good girl."

A few more well aimed thrusts, a pinch on your clit, and you screamed his name so loudly as you came apart. Your mind shattered into a million pieces as white noise filled your ear. All you could do was feel, feel the ecstasy burning you up like you were firewood. Your back arched almost painfully as your walls worked hard around his cock. Tears streaming down your cheeks as you felt something shift deep inside of you. Lock into place. Your juices squirted a bit out of you, coating his thighs.

Feeling you come so hard you wet his thighs was a real ego booster, and the your sounds were magical, pushing him over the edge with a few more thrusts into your squeezing walls. Howling your name, he fucked you into oblivion, his hips moving fast as he shot thick ropes of cum into your waiting heat, balls tightening as if emptying themselves completely. It was ecstasy, it was heaven, it was bliss. All of it, combined. Panting loudly, a bead of sweat rolled down his temple, his hips quivering slightly from the strain. 

He could barely imagine what your legs must've been going through, with those heels to boot. Straightening up, he pulled out carefully, before quickly putting your panties back in place. A barrier to keep his cum inside of you. "Such a good girl, kitten. Now you'll have to walk home with my seed inside of you." It would probably stain your panties, and make Ulric mad with want of you when he saw it. Gladio counted that as a bonus. It meant you'd get fucked twice tonight. Palming your ass gently, his eyes softened. "You alright there, Y/N?"

"How the fuck am I going to walk after you've fucked my brains out?" You laughed amused as you didn't move, your legs unable to support you if you stood right now. Next time. Heels off. 

You could barely lift your head up, your whole body trembling with aftershocks. The brat had put your panties in place. His hands moving softly over your back as he kissed your cheek - his facial hair tickling you. "Either you call Nyx to pick me up, or bring me home. Or I'll sleep on the desk right here." You always became a bit grumpy after sex and no cuddling. It had felt so good, him cumming inside of you. You gladly would do this again. And maybe you could. Because you...Gladio and you....your cheeks flamed softly.

Chuckling, he kissed your cheek again, nuzzling you. He liked to cuddle after sex, but this didn't seem like the place nor time for that. Putting your skirt back in place, as well as his pants, he gently manhandled you until you were in his arms, held up in a bridal style as if you weighed nothing at all. Kissing your lips now, his grin could only be described as shit-eating. 

"I'll take you home. Time to meet the other party of the relationship, don't you think?" It would probably be some butting of heads in the beginning, but he was sure you guys were going to be able to work through it. Walking towards the door, he halted and moved over to the desk where he had left the book. Bending forward, he looked at you amused. "Be a doll and hold the book for me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
